αиd ѕнє ωαѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Cupid había ido muy lejos al meterse con su música, eso había vuelto su disputa aún más personal de lo que, de por sí, ya era."::..::Genderbend::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Ever After High me pertenece, la canción nombrada es la de Talking Heads y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Seh, sé que hace siglos no me paso por acá, pero quería consentirme un poco el día que más odio con una de mis crack-OTP-raramente-hetero(?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Genderbenders por doquier y apreciable OoC, fuera de eso no hay más~.  
** **»Dedicatori a:** _ **Darling, tú me presentaste a los chicos primero y, aunque ya te lo había mostrado antes, igual quería hacer esto uvur.**_

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **A** nd she was._

* * *

 **F** runció el entrecejo apenas el primer acorde no salió como lo esperado. Lo único que rescataba de la situación es que ni Duke Swan estaba cerca como para haber presenciado aquel desastre que, desde su punto de vista, podía competir con su habilidad para el canto y, por ende, no podía burlarse de lo ocurrido… aunque no era como si a su amigo le importasen mucho esas reglas; de haber estado presente, no dudaba que llegara a criticarle o preguntarle si no quería ir a la enfermería para evitar contagiar a los demás.

Cupid había ido muy lejos al meterse con su música, eso había vuelto su disputa aún más personal de lo que, de por sí, ya era.

Ajustó la correa, se colgó su brillante guitarra en la espalda y del modo más digno —pero exteriorizando lo ofendida que se encontraba, estaba en su derecho— se puso de pie en aquella escalinata de piedra.

No debía preguntarle a nadie dónde se encontraba aquel demidios: si no estaba en su cuarto debía de estar en la sala de audio, por lo que encontrarle no sería tan complicado como quitarse de la cabeza esa molesta canción de «And she was» que escuchó _por accidente_ cuando él le enseñaba grácilmente a la Charming de lentes algunos pasos para lucirse en su nueva cita con Crow King.

 _Agh…  
_

Para empezar, ¿por qué él debía estar tan sonriente con la otra? La mueca que le dedicó no era la amable que solía esbozar por naturaleza, sino una incluso más genuina; para variar, combinándola con esa infame melodía de fondo, hasta el recuerdo le causaba náuseas instantáneas.

Pensó que, a lo mejor, había inhalado alguna pócima ese día y a eso se debía su constante malestar con odiosas mariposas en el estómago cuando pensaba en ello pero, cada vez que pensaba en ir a la enfermería (aprovechando saltarse las odiosas Matemágicas), terminaba jugando con la coleta de su cabello por posponerlo… ya que sólo quería ir a quejarse con Cupid, sabiendo que esa era el pretexto para verlo una vez más «porque era el único remedio».

—Hm…

Se despeinó aún más, tan ofuscada que no reparó ni en asustar con un fuerte estruendo o grito al distraído Apfel White caminando en su dirección junto al fiestero del lugar.

Por supuesto, su actitud no dejó indiferente al líder de los Royals.

— ¿No crees que Starling está como… actuando raro últimamente? Como si no fuera ella misma, por decirlo de algún modo —comentó al alto castaño de mechas rosas que mantenía su vista puesta en la revista abierta que llevaba en las manos—. ¿Estará bien?

—Quizá sólo anda enamorada —le contestó él, apenas prestando atención a lo dicho.

Igualmente, para Apfel eso tuvo bastante lógica.

— ¿Acaso será de Duke Swan?

Thorn Beauty alzó hombros.

—Quien sabe. Tal vez deberías preguntarle.

— ¡No creo que me vaya a decir nada! —soltó, alarmado—. ¡Apenas hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras este año, y todo fue por su molesta guitarra!

—Entonces ve a hablar con alguien más, Apfel —le aconsejó, del mismo modo que antes—. Starling suele ser obvia de todos modos.

El rubio dejó de caminar al instante, dejando que Thorn se adelantase hasta los dormitorios.

Si alguien debía saber qué le pasaba, ese debía ser Cupid y no el hijo de Ricitos de Oro, ¿cierto?

Valía la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

 **L** as cosas se habían desarrollado de un modo bastante… singular, por decir poco; el irrumpir en la sala desde donde Cupid daba sus fiables consejos amorosos fue sólo el principio y, por más de que no hubieron represalias —como la Hood sí esperaba, profanar un lugar así solía tener algún tipo de consecuencias, incluso cuando se tratase de alguien tan dulce como aquel sujeto—, en el ambiente se percibía un rastro de tensión desde que llegó.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Starling pudo percibir las señales pero no le importó; si Dixie Charming había estado ahí antes (reconocía su perfume, por más sutil que fuese en una habitación de por sí llena de flores y demás aroma dulce) ella podía hacerlo mejor.

— ¿Necesitas algún consejo amoroso, Starling? No es propio de ti, pero puedo intentarlo de todos modos.

La pelirroja podría haber usado esa excusa, pero lo que se lo impidió no fue su orgullo, sino el tono apagado con el que Cupid había formulado ello.

Mordió su labio, miró el poco espacio que había a su alrededor y pasó a hacer a un lado el escritorio de él.

—Tengo una idea mejor, rosado.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que haces? —Inquirió de inmediato, alarmado—. Esas cosas son frágiles y…

—Soy ladrona, sé cuándo algo es caro o delicado, muñeco —presumió Starling con un deje de orgullo, bastante notorio en su guiño final—. Y ahora que hay algo de espacio en este cuchitril…

—Hey.

Ante la llamada de atención, la de fedora rió entre dientes.

—Como decía —siguió, divirtiéndose con la expresión molesta del de ojos celestes—, ¿podrías poner esa cursi canción que te gusta y…? Bueno…

Sabía lo que quería decir, aunque no había planeado nunca cómo pedírselo con exactitud, por lo que Cupid debía limitarse a esperarla en silencio cuando la otra empezaba a frustrarse consigo misma.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tras ver su reloj.

—Antes que nada, respira —le recordó, yendo hacia la laptop sobre el escritorio morado. Una parte de él no quería obedecer a Starling (recordaba a la perfección todos los problemas en los que se vio envuelto a causa suya), pero la otra realmente quería hacer un esfuerzo por comprender qué le pasaba y por qué había dejado su orgullo de lado para ir a hablarle—. Ahí tienes, ¿y ahora qué sigue?

Cuando Starling no reconoció la pista que sonaba, su rostro delató su desconcierto.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— ¿De qué hablas? Me dijiste que pusiera ésta canción.

Precipitadamente, la de verde se puso al lado de Cupid.

—No, te dije que pusieras _esa_ canción cursi que te gusta —repitió, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Un movimiento de cejas y la segura sonrisa del chico le dieron a entender lo que pasaba, y eso no hizo más que confundirla—. ¿Esta cosa es lo que te gusta?

— ¿Sí…?

— ¿Y qué hay de la otra canción?

— ¿Cuál otra canción?

La Hood rebufó.

— ¿Esa que ponías cuando estabas con una de los Charming? —soltó con tono y mueca obvias, alzando hombros de forma respectiva. Sin embargo, su postura cambio por completo después de notar el sonrojo y los ojos vidriosos de Cupid, aún cuando intentó disimularlo con su sonrisa—. Hm… ¿Estás bien, viejo?

Hubo un pequeño rechazo involuntario de su parte.

—No es nada —aseguró, dándole la espalda.

—Me parece que sí es algo —apuntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sólo es algo de alergia…

— ¿Y crees que me creeré una mentira tan absurda? —interrumpió, encaprichada.

—Como sea. —Cupid soltó un cansado suspiro. No quería lidiar con un tema tan delicado como el noviazgo de Dixie Charming y Crow King con alguien de naturaleza tan impetuosa como imprudente—. ¿Qué es lo que querías, Starling?

— ¿D-De qué…?

—Entre todas las personas de Ever After High, viniste a buscarme por algo en específico, ¿no?

De ese modo, la inquietud volvió a invadirla de la misma forma que la asaltó un fuerte sonrojo gradual.

Jugó con la cuerda de la funda de su guitarra y se giró hacia la computadora, no sin antes acomodarse la fedora para disimular mejor su rubor.

—Hablaba de ésta canción —puntualizó, casi entre dientes. El chico reconoció la melodía pero, antes de preguntarle qué tramaba, Starling siguió hablando— y... sólo iba a preguntarte si podrías darme algunas clases privadas de baile para… Verás…

Cuando la chica clavó su mirada esmeralda al suelo y volvió a ahogarse torpemente en un vaso de agua, lo más sensato para Cupid fue tratar de intervenir.

— ¿Sorprender en el escenario? —sugirió, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Exacto! —gritó, enérgica—. ¡Sorprender en el escenario! ¡Eso mismo quería decir!

— ¿Y por eso estabas tan curiosa por lo de Dixie? ¿No querías competencia con los mismos movimientos?

—Podría decirse que era eso —prefirió decir, pasando una mano por su nuca luego de sentir la celestina mirada sobre sí—. Así que… ¿Qué dices, rosadito? ¿Me darías una mano con ese tema?

—Podrías ir con Duke, es bailarín… o pedirle a Justin que…

— ¡Ni hablar! —Cortó, marcando una X con sus brazos una vez se volvió hacia él, mostrándose seria—. ¡Si yo, Starling Hood, vine hasta esta empalagosa sala a hurtadillas, fue porque quería estar contigo, no con alguien más!

Sí, lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta de hoja; la expresión de Cupid se lo dejaba tan en claro como la de Apfel que, en algún momento, se había adentrado a la habitación.

—Oh…

—Mi…

— ¡Al demonio! —Sin duda, la situación había sobrepasado a la única fémina presente que, para colmo, tampoco gozaba de buena paciencia—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

No dijo ni escuchó nada más; no se quedaría parada ahí para parecer un tomate por más tiempo… Aunque todo aquello quedó en la intención cuando, al pasar al lado del descendiente de Blancanieves, llegó a distinguir que éste le preguntaba a Cupid si eso había sido algún tipo de confesión o un simple ensayo para alguien más. Su primer impulso fue detenerse a discutir con él pero, cuando el hijo de Eros dio su respuesta, pretendió no ser consciente de nada por marcharse todavía más rápido que en plan original.

Si antes no podía sacar esa estúpida canción de su cabeza, menos podría hacerlo durante la próxima temporada… y lo mismo aplicaba con la sonrisilla que se instalaba en su rostro cuando menos lo esperaba.

Se aseguró de que no estar soñando, porque el mundo se seguía moviendo y ella se sentía ahí, flotando.

Quizás, el componer algo cursi —para variar— no sería tan malo como estuvo creyendo la mayor parte de su vida. Podría aguantar las burlas de Duke, las de las demás chicas con las que solía presentarse a tocar o las de cualquiera que la conociese.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien por ahí!**_ **Well... Todo empezó como una viñeta secundaria para el 31, pero la noche anterior no terminé las cosas que tenía, luego fue imposible y, al lograr retomarlo desde el celular, la escena que tenía más clara terminó sin encajar aquí BDu... aunque, aún así, casi puedo decir que estoy conforme con el resultado final u/o, por lo que me queda e** **sperar a que a alguien le gustase o entretuviese esto~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
